batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Young Justice)
Batman is the legendary crime fighting Dark Knight of Gotham City and esteemed member of The Justice League. History Early life Bruce is the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. As a young child his parents were murdered by Joe Chill. Bruce became the Batman at the age of twenty-one and went on to fight crime as the caped crusader in the streets of Gotham. There are lot of formadable criminals in Gotham City before and after Batman took to the streets and the back and dark streets of Gotham that even GPD won't risk sending their brave men and women. Batman was a founding member of the Justice League, and has been formally elected to be the League's leader. He has maintained his public image as a playboy. In 2006, Bruce took in Dick Grayson, a nine year old boy who had just lost his parents. He trained the boy so that the man responsible could be put to justice, and make sure he would not turn out alone and traumatized as he had been. In his civilian guise as Bruce Wayne, he runs the company Wayne Enterprises. He is also involved with the Wayne Foundation. This to help out Gotham in an other form rather than Batman During his career, he struck up a relationship with Talia al Ghul, but he broke it off on August 27, 2009 because she could not see the philosophical differences between himself and her father as good and evil. Batman knew there was no way for them to maintain a relationship so long as she continued to serve Ra's al Ghul and his goals. Batman also started his affairs with Wonder woman when he joined the League. Forming The Team Starting on July 4 12:00 ETD Batman and Robin thwarted an attack at Gotham Park involving Mr. Freeze. Afterwards he took Robin to be inducted into the Hall of Justice. During the induction there was a brief issue described at the Cadmus Facility, Batman was going to handle it until Zatara reported with another mission that need more immediate attention. Batman later caught Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash reporting to the Cadmus labs and found Superboy. Convinced by Robin, Batman decides to consider forming a team of "sidekicks" Three days gone by and Batman decides to create a covert black ops team including his trusty sidekick Robin. Young Justice Batman assigned himself as the team's leader when it comes to assigning missions and tasks that the team would have to carry out. His first mission for them was to investigate strange activity on an island in the Caribbean involving the Neo Steroid Venom. After the team failed to carry out recon on their task Batman drilled them on there mistakes and how they must improve but congratulated them in stopping the Kobra Cult and Banes scheme. Batman later takes notice in the tense relationship between Superman and his young clone Superboy. Batman continuously pleads with Superman to take a father role with Superboy but is rejected. Later on Batman assigned the Team to move the debris of a dismantled Amazo. After the Team succeeded in apprehending a reconstructed Amazo, Batman congratulated the team on a job well done. The team then confronted Batman and The League in regards to interfearing with their mission. After tracking down the true tresspasser on the teams mission, Green Arrow and Batman find it was a girl named Artemis. They decided to allow Artemis join the team and a create a cover story to deceive the other members. The next mission involved the team facing the monstrous Clayface, after the team failed to apprehend him Batman intervened and defeated Clayface. Batman and Aqualad disscussed the teams failure and Batman had to tell him that he must be 100% for the team and the mission or he should leave. Due to tension caused by Aqualad's leave Bruce played a friendly game of basketball with Dick to calm his mood. Batman next assigns the team to infiltrate Bialya to investigate a detected power surge. After the team returned Batman coordinated the capture of the Terror Twins and used Superboy and Miss Martian to steal their identities and infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary and recon intelligence involving the Ice Villains that were residents. When the Injustice league stationed their attack on the world using plants, Batman helped by using his aircraft to spread a gas that would kill the plants. During this Batman sent the team to defeat the injustice league and kill the mother plant. After the team succeeded Batman and the other members of the league stopped the Injustice league before they could apprehend the team. To enhance a training exercise Batman and Martian manhunter devised a telepathic training program where the team would fail a mission that got progressively more difficult making it impossible to complete. During the training Miss Martians emotions overcame Martian Manhunters causing the team to lose their sense of reality and sending them into a coma until Martian Manhunter was able to stop it. A week later the team was still in shock and he along with Martian Manhuner and Black Canary had to keep them stationed inside Mount Justice. Batman met with Red Arrow, Red Tornado, Aqualad and Robin to discuss the possibility of a mole in the team. He defended Artemis against Red Arrow in a verbal disagreement and turned his attention to Superboy who still may be programmed by Cadmus. Powers and Abilities Batman has no superhuman powers, but has trained extensively and is shown defeating opponents far larger and more powerful than himself. Batman is Robin's teacher, and has taught him numerous skills including lock-picking and how to effectively disappear in jungle. *'Leadership:' Batman is able to lead both the Justice League and supervise the Team at the same time and without flaw. *'Intimidation:' Batman leads a very powerful presence. His enemies know to fear him and his friends know to respect him. *'Master Martial Artist:' In his quest to become Batman, Bruce Wayne has mastered several forms of martial arts, and paired with his intelligence, is considered one of the world's most capable and dangerous martial artists. *'Master Acrobat:' Batman has proven capable of amazing aerial maneuvers and flips. *'Master of Disguise' Equipment *'Batsuit:' Batman's suit is made in a way that gives resistance to melee attacks and projectiles, as well as being fire-resistant. His cowl is equipped with special lenses giving him nightvision and enhanced sight, and also a communications device. Batman's cape is normally used for gliding but it is also fire resistant and can be used in stealthy situations. *'Utility Belt:' As a human without powers Batman needs gadgets to assist him in battle. These gadgets are kept on his utility belt giving him quick access to his arsenal of equipment for both offense and defense. **'Batarangs:' Batman's primary weapon in battle, he uses batarangs profusely in battle in order to take down or disarm his enemies from a distance. Batman also keeps different variations of the his batarang that include special abilities, such as and explosive batarang or one that emits an electric shock that incapcitates a target. **'Grappling Gun:' A tool allowing Batman to easily scale building and move quickly from place to place by releasing a grappling hook that connects to nearly any surface. Appearances ''Young Justice *"Independence Day" (Part 1) *"Fireworks" (Part 2) *''Young Justice #0: "Stopover" *"Drop-Zone" *"Schooled" *"Infiltrator" *''Young Justice'' #1: "Haunted" *"Downtime" *"Bereft" *''Young Justice'' #2: "Monkey Business" (illusion) *''Young Justice: Face Your Fears'' *''Young Justice #5:'' "What's the Story?" (flashback) *''Young Justice #6:'' "Fears" (flashback) *''Young Justice'' #16: "Common Denominators" *''Young Justice'' #17: "Uncommon Dominators" *"Terrors" *''Young Justice'' #8: "Wonderland" *"Homefront" (no lines) *"Alpha Male" *''Young Justice'' #18: "Monkey Business" *"Revelation" *"Failsafe" *"Disordered" *"Secrets" *''Young Justice'' #11: "The Pit..." *''Young Justice'' #12: "The Pendulum" *''Young Justice'' #13: "...And the Penalty" *"Misplaced" *"Coldhearted" *"Image" *"Agendas" *"Usual Suspects" *"Auld Acquaintance" ''Young Justice: Invasion'' *"Happy New Year" *"Earthlings" (photograph) *"Alienated" *War (no lines) *Endgame See also *Batman (Young Justice)/Gallery *Batman *Batman (Disambiguation) Links *http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Category:Young Justice Characters Category:Bat Family